deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron is the main villain of the Transformers franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Megatron VS Ultron *Megatron vs. Frieza *Gilgamesh vs. Megatron *Lex Luthor vs Megatron *Megatron vs Sigma *Darth Vader vs Megatron *Megatron vs Ridley *Makuta Teridax vs Megatron (By Blade0886) *Bass vs Megatron *Bowser vs Megatron Completed *Megatron vs Doctor Doom (By Ceoxal) *Sunset Shimmer vs Megatron (By 22kingdomheartsfan) Possible Opponents *Ganondorf *Dio Brando Bio Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. In various universes, Megatron is later reborn as Galvatron (who the latter has various incarnations who are separate individuals from Megatron). Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Action Masters) *Occupation: Leader of the Decepticons Weapons *Fusion Cannon *Energon Flail Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats *Able to take on and even kill squads of Autobots *Versions of Megatron across the Transformers multiverse eventually becoem Galvatron G1 Cartoon Continuity *Secretly started the evnts of the Beast Wars IDW Comics *Finally saw the what he had become and fully defected to the Autobot's side Faults *His arrogance *Keeping Starscream by his side knowing he would try to claim leadership when given the chance Gallery Galvatron_(Megatron).png|Galvatron c2038c5ec2608f019d77f29fb5a4c9ac.jpg|Robots In Disguise 11_DW_-_Armada_vol-2_Megatron-1.jpg|Armada megatron_cardf.jpg|Energon Megatron_render.jpg|Cybertron 4505600-3179745609-27395.jpg|IDW Megatron TRotF.jpg|Movie Megatronanimated.jpg|Animated Megatronshatteredglassprofile.jpg|Shattered Glass PrimeMegatron.jpg|Aligned Galvatron.png|Age of Extinction megatron-194322.jpg|Last Knight Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Transformers Characters Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gun Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:TV combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Decepticons Category:Action Masters Category:Combatants that can transform